See The Showering In Gym Class
by Jadem1122
Summary: Hanschen always hated taking a shower after Gym class. There he can't seem to control his feelings and his lust over Ernst. Drabble and contains Slash plz Read and Review


**WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOUR BORED AND LISTENING TO SPRING AWAKENING OVER AND OVER AGAIN? WRITE DRABBLE OF COURSE! YEAH I'M BORED AND ON VACATION AND SO I HAVE NOTHING TO DO ANYWAY THIS IS JUST SOME HANSCHEN AND ERNST SMUT RATED T BUT NOT TOO GRAFIC PLZ REVIEW**

Hanschen's Pov

Gym class.

The one class that Hanschen Rillow detested.

It was not the sport of course. The challenge, the competition, the pure thrill of wining; trumping over the other team, those where all the things that he relished. But it was the aftermath of the matter which he loathed.

The showering in gym class.

It took everything he had to tear his gaze away from some of the men. They're firmly defined muscles that where well hidden underneath their uniforms. The wet droplets of water that drenched the men's hair, once it was soaked with water and the numerous suds from the ivory bar of soap that would cascade down there body's shielding them in the most private places' much to Hanschen's dismay.

Hanschen always made sure to take a cold shower adverse to the rather warm temperature the others set the shower to.

He tried his best to get rid of the fantasies that ran through his head. The many daydreams that plagued his dark mind, all the details of what he would do to a certain small, quiet dark haired boy.

Ernst Robel.

Quickly he struck a glance at his lover, trying to be as incognito as he could, while he sprinted after Melchior Gabor doing his best to capture back the stolen ball, his craving to lead his team into a victory was evident.

He spied Ernst in the corner of the field watching as the timid young man gazed down at the grass underneath him fiddling nervously at his hands. Hanschen knew that he hated gym class just as much as Hanschen did. But for different reasons of course.

Ernst was simply not the atletic type.

If the basketball dared to come his way he would dart out of its direction as quick as possible. Always to be picked last to join teams, Ernst was more of a burden to the players than an asset.

The coach had long ago given up on trying to make him participate in the sport. He knew it was better than to let him do nothing then to get in the other boy's way. Just as Rillow was about to snatch the ball from Melchior's grasp a load deafening whistle blew, signaling that gym was over. Hanschen sighed as the game came to an abrupt end.

He scowled. "Who won?" He yelled, wiping the beads of sweat from his forhead. The rays from the blazing hot sun irrataeing him further.

"Gabor's team." The fat pudgy man answered quickly then ordering for them to hit the showers.

Hanschen grimly complied walking slowly to match the pace of Ernst, making sure to stay ahead of him to remain separate. Once or twice he snuck a glance, careful not to display any sign of affection as much as he craved to.

Once inside the confines of the locker room Hanschen retired to his shower full with dread. He stripped as quickly as he could, jumping inside the cubical while turning the tempter to a chilling cold and then he lathered the scratchy scrap of cloth with soap.

Again his eyes wandered over to Ernst, the two held each others gaze and a slight smile appeared on both of their faces. 'Meet me at the Vineyard' Hanschen mouthed, satisfied when the quiet man nodded his head.

He returned back to his task at hand letting his mind wander, imagining his mouth covering Ernst's how soft and welcoming his lips would feel. The brush of his slender fingers as it tangled through his corn silk hair.

The pleasure and shot of electricity as his hands traveled lower down resting on his bulging groin. The feeling that always ceased to amaze him as Ernst straddled him, taking control in they're act of love making. Hanschen often acted as if he was the domineering one in the relationship, he was often moody and sarcastic, quick to judge and inconsiderate of others. But Ernst was truly his undoing.

He had somehow softened his hard exterior, showed him that there was more to the world then winning, and being the best.

He loved him. Only God knew why, but he did and for now it was enough for him.

**AND SO THAT'S THE END OF MY DRABBLE. BELIEVE ME I KNOW IT'S SHORT IN FACT I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S THE SHORTEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN... YUP IT IS. BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THIS ANYWAY. WHO DOESN'T JUST LOVE HERNST SOOO CUTE ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW DON'T KNOW WHEN SHOWERS WERE INVENTED LOOKED IT UP AND THEN I BECAME BORED SO YEAH JUST IMAGINE THAT THEY'RE WERE SHOWERS IN GERMANY BACK THEN ANYWAY I'M TIRED AND DEPRIVED MYSELF OF SLEEP TO WRITE THIS SO THE LEAST U COULD DO IS LEAVE A REVIEW PLZ AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
